Enemy or Boyfriend?
by Uchiyama Sasuino
Summary: Neji dan Tenten adalah siswa terbaik di Konoha Junior High School  KJHS . Mereka adalah musuh bebuyutan, tapi sejak Neji mengajak taruhan dengan Tenten, ternyata ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Tenten! Taruhan apa itu? Request from Syu-Ichi Darknesskuroda


Fic NejiTen request from Syu-Ichi Darknesskuroda

Untuk readers, dan Syu-chan: Gomen kalo ceritanya jelek, aku lagi kehabisan ide sih~

WARNING:

-Bukan penggemar NejiTen? **DON'T ENTER.**

-Mau ngeflame? **HARUS LOG-IN.**

-OOC, gak jelas, aneh, (mungkin) lumayan banyak miss typo, dll.

-Kata terakhir, gomen jika banyak kesalahan.

Mind to review?

* * *

**NARUTO**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

**Enemy or Boyfriend? **milik Uchiyama Sasuino

SUMMARY: _Neji dan Tenten adalah siswa terbaik di Konoha Junior High School (KJHS). Mereka adalah musuh bebuyutan, tapi sejak Neji mengajak taruhan dengan Tenten, ternyata ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Tenten! Taruhan apa itu? Request from Syu-Ichi Darknesskuroda. Rated: K+ -T. Pair: NejiTen.  
_

_

* * *

_

Di Konoha Junior High School, ada dua siswa yang disebut-sebut sebagai siswa teladan. Namanya Neji Hyuuga dan Tenten. Neji dari kelas 9-A dan Tenten dari kelas 9-B. Sebenarnya banyak yang berpikir kalau Neji dan Tenten itu cocok kalau berpasangan, tetapi sepertinya tidak begitu. Neji dan Tenten adalah **musuh**. Neji adalah musuh bebuyutan Tenten, begitu juga sebaliknya. Hubungan permusuhan mereka melebihi Sakura-Ino. Apa yang membuat mereka bermusuhan?

Mereka memang beda kelas, tapi... Mereka sama-sama rangking 1 di kelas. Sama-sama jago di semua bidang studi. Jago olahraga, dll. Tapi, ada dua kelemahan Neji yang Tenten bisa melakukannya, contohnya ballet dan yoga. Begitu juga Neji, ada dua kelemahan Tenten yang dia bisa melakukannya, contohnya memecahkan masalah yang sangat sulit ketika rapat OSIS dan bermain sepakbola. Ya, Neji adalah ketua OSIS sedangkan Tenten adalah wakil OSIS. Kedudukan Neji lebih tinggi memang, namun sebenarnya kepintaran mereka sama.

**GO TO REAL STORY.  
**  
"Berapa nilai ulangan matematikamu?" tanya Tenten sinis.

"Hm, aku dapat 100. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Neji.

"Iiiih, sial! Nilaiku 98, lebih rendah!" Tenten memerutuki dirinya sendiri, sementara Neji tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tapi... _game _belum selesai.

**Keesokan harinya**

"Berapa nilai ulangan IPS mu?" tanya Neji.

"100! Yeiy! Bagaimana denganmu?" jawab Tenten lalu menanya Neji balik.

"Ergh, shit! Nilaiku... 98!" jawab Neji sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri, sementara Tenten tersenyum sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "See? Kita masih seri," kata Tenten.

Mata lavender Neji hanya menatap kertas ulangannya penuh dengan rasa kesal.

**Jam 19:05, Tenten's house.**

Tenten menyalakan laptopnya lalu memasang modemnya. Hari ini, ia ingin membuka situs pertemanan bernama Twitter. Dia hanya ingin mengisi jam kosongnya di rumah.

"Wah, Neji sedang _online_," gumam Tenten.

**Ten_ten**: **Neji_Hyuu03 **Gimana rasanya dikalahkan seorang cewek dengan nilai yang nggak beda jauh, Neji?

**Neji_Hyuu03**: **Ten_ten **Apa sih, dasar Mickey Mouse!

**Ten_ten: ****Neji_Hyuu03 **Apa sih, Neji-chan si cowok cantik!

**Neji_Hyuu03: ****Ten_ten** Mana Minnie Mouse pacarmu itu? Sedang apa dia? ;)

**Ten_ten: ****Neji_Hyuu03 **Hei cowok cantik! Sekarang aku panggil kamu NEJI-CHAN aja ya! =D

**Neji_Hyuu03: ****Ten_ten** DASAR MICKEY MOUSE!

**Ten_ten: ****Neji_Hyuu03 **Neji-chan =3

**Neji_Hyuu03: ****Ten_ten **Aku mau taruhan!

**Ten_ten: ****Neji_Hyuu03 **Taruhan apa, Neji-chan? ;3

**Neji_Hyuu03: ****Ten_ten** Yang nilai ulangannya lebih rendah sampai ulangan semester 1 selesai, harus memberitahu orang yang disukainya!

**Ten_ten: ****Neji_Hyuu03 **OK, aku terima tantanganmu!

Tiba-tiba..

**Yamanaka_InoSama**: Cuwit cuwiiit... *bersiul* ada pasangan serasi sedang berdebat nih!

**Hime_Harunosakura**: **Yamanaka_Inochan** siapa itu? XDDD Jangan-jangan **Neji_Hyuu03**-senpai dan **Ten_ten**-senpai ya? Ciyeee...

**Hinachan_Hyuuga**: Ternyata kak **Neji_Hyuu03 **pacaran dengan kak **Ten_ten**... Aku beritahu Hanabi ah~Boleh 'kan kak Neji?

**Neji_Hyuu03 ****Hinachan_Hyuuga**: Jangan, Hinata-sama! **Yamanaka_InoSama **dan **Hime_Harunosakura **hanya bohong!

**Ten_ten**: **Hinachan_Hyuuga **Neji-chan benar! Jangan tertipu oleh Ino dan Sakura!

**Hinachan_Hyuuga**: Mana yang benar nih? :o

**Hime_Harunosakura**: Tentu saja yang benar aku dan **Yamanaka_InoSama**!

**Hinachan_Hyuuga**: Berarti kak **Neji_Hyuu03 **dan kak **Ten_ten **benar-benar pacaran?

**Yamanaka_InoSama**: Tentu saja!

**Neji_Hyuu03** **Yamanaka_InoSama**: Enak saja! Dasar Sasuke!

**Ten_ten**: Oi... =0=

**Yamanaka_InoSama: ****Neji_Hyuu03 **Tenten!

**Neji_Hyuu03: ****Yamanaka_InoSama **Sasuke!

**Yamanaka_InoSama: ****Neji_Hyuu03 **Tenten!

**Neji_Hyuu03: ****Yamanaka_InoSama **Sasuke!

**Yamanaka_InoSama ****Neji_Hyuu03 **Tenten!

**Yamanaka_InoSama ****Neji_Hyuu03 **Tenten!

**Yamanaka_InoSama: ****Neji_Hyuu03 **Tenten!

**Neji_Hyuu03: ****Yamanaka_InoSama**: Hei curang kau 3 kali! Dasar Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke!

**Yamanaka_InoSama: ****Neji_Hyuu03**: Aduh, pacar Tenten curang juga, ya...

**Hime_Harunosakura**: Going offline...

**Hinachan_Hyuuga**: I'm with you, **Hime_Harunosakura**

**Ten_ten**: I stay here. Jaa matte **Hime_Harunosakura **and **Hinachan_Hyuuga**...

**Yamanaka_InoSama**: Ikutan **Hime_Harunosakura **dan **Hinachan_Hyuuga** ah! Offline.. offline... Jaa matte Tenten-san~

**Ten_ten**: Jaa matte Ino-chan~

**Ten_ten: ****Neji_Hyuu03 **Gimana taruhannya? Jadi nggak?

**Neji_Hyuu03: ****Ten_ten **Tentu saja JADI.

**Ten_ten**: Ya sudah, sekarang aku offline ya... Jaa matte Neji~ =D

**Neji_Hyuu03**: Jaa matte Tenten~ =)

Tenten makin rajin belajar ketika tahu dirinya akan taruhan dengan Neji. Ia takut kalau ia kalah, ia harus memberitahu orang yang ia sukai! Sebenarnya, orang yang disukai Tenten adalah saingannya sendiri. Saingannya? Yup. Neji Hyuuga. Tenten takut jika dia memberitahukannya ke Neji, pasti Neji akan menertawainya habis-habisan. Bagaimana tidak? Didepan Neji, Tenten selalu sok menganggap Neji sebagai musuh bebuyutan. Kalau tiba-tiba Tenten bilang '**suka**'? Jelas pastinya Neji ngakak berat.

**Akhir ulangan semester 1.**

KRIIIIING! Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Neji merapikan kertas ulangannya sambil tersenyum senang. Ia berfikir pasti Tenten takkan bisa mengalahkannya. Bagaimana tidak? Pelajaran IPA yang juga musuh Tenten, pastinya Tenten mendapatkan nilai dibawah 100. Sedangkan nilai IPA Neji 100. Di kotak nilai kertas ulangan Neji, nilainya 100 semua selain IPS (98) dan bahasa Inggris (95). Ia memasukkan kertas-kertas ulangannya ke dalam tas, lalu berjalan keluar dari kelasnya. Naruto, Kiba, dan Choji yang mengintip dari jendela samping kelas Neji heran melihat Neji senyam senyum seperti itu.

"UUUUUGH, SIALAAN! DASAR AKU BODOH! IDIOT~!" gerutu Tenten sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Ino, Sakura, Hinata dan Temari yang sedang berjalan bersamanya heran.

"Tenten-san? Bukannya... Nilai ulangan semester 1-mu bagus-bagus? Ke... Kenapa kau menggerutu begitu...?" tanya Hinata.

"Euh, memang bagus yah, tapi nilai segini saja takkan bisa mengalahkan Neji!" jawab Tenten sambil meremas kertas-kertas ulangannya.

"Tapi seharusnya bersyukur dong, walaupun nilaiku lumayan bagus tapi nilaiku takkan bisa sama denganmu!" kata Temari.

"Hem, lagi-lagi ngomongin Neji," kata Ino dan Sakura.

Tenten blushing, "Apaan sih?". Temari menatap Ino, Sakura, dan Tenten dengan heran.

"Memang ada apa sih, sampai nilaimu harus lebih tinggi daripada Neji?" tanya Temari.

"Euh... Ehm... Ngg... Aku..." Tenten malah gelagapan.

"Kenapa? Kok malah jadi gugup begitu?" tanya Hinata.

"Ciyeee, Tenten-senpai main rahasia-rahasiaan sama Neji-senpai!" celetuk Ino.

"Apaan sih Sasuke?" seru Tenten dengan maksud meledek Ino. Sasuke adalah orang yang disukai Ino.

"Dasar Neji!" seru Ino sambil melet.

"Oooh..." gumam Temari.

"Jadi..." sambung Sakura.

"Tenten-san berpacaran dengan kak Neji ya?" tanya Hinata.

"Iiih, apaan sih? Dasar Shikamaru, Gaara, Naruto!" seru Tenten bermaksud meledek Temari, Sakura, dan Hinata.

"Diam, Neji!" seru Ino sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Uuugh, aku dikatain Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara, dan Naruto!" gerutu Tenten.

"Wakakakak... NEJI!" seru Ino, Temari, Sakura, dan Hinata bersemangat.

"Ada yang menyebutkan namaku?" tiba-tiba ada Neji.

"Ka... Ka... Kabuuuur!" seru Sakura.

Tinggallah Tenten dan Neji disitu. Di depan kelas 7-F, dekat tangga ke bawah.

"Boleh aku lihat nilai-nilai ulanganmu?" tanya Neji disertai anggukan dari wajah Tenten yang cemberut.

Tenten membelalak melihat nilai-nilai ulangan Neji. Dia melihatnya lagi dengan mata melotot. 100, 98, 100, 100, 100, 95, 100, 100, 100!

"Bagaimana, Tenten?" tanya Neji sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ugh! Aku KALAH!" jawab Tenten sambil memasukkan kertas-kertas ulangannya kedalam tas.

"Kapan kau akan memberitahu rahasia itu?" tanya Neji.

"Ehm... Lewat fb aja deh! Nanti online ya!" jawab Tenten.

**Neji **_at 18:10 pm  
_Katanya mau kasih tau?

Tenten terkejut. Ternyata Neji sudah mulai duluan, lewat _chatting _di facebook. Dengan cemberut, Tenten membalasnya.

**Tenten **_at 18:11 pm  
_Sabar ngapa sih!

**Neji **_at 18:12 pm  
_Emang mau ngapain?

**Tenten** _at 18:13 pm  
_"Mengumpulkan roh" dulu.

**Neji **_at 18:14 pm  
_Ya elah gaya banget, sih! Cepat kasih tau, kau kan KALAH!

**Tenten **_at 18:15 pm  
_Kau kan tidak tau rasanya jadi aku! .

**Neji **_at 18:16 pm  
_Ya terserahlah.

**Tenten **_at 18:17 pm  
_Lewat SMS aja!

**Neji **_at 18:18 pm  
_Emang kenapa?

**Tenten **_at 18:19 pm  
_Udah kamu ikutin aja!

* * *

Tenten melempar bantalnya ke lantai. "AKU BODOOOH! Kenapa aku harus kalah dari Neji? Apakah usahaku masih kurang? Atau... Jangan-jangan Neji sudah lebih pintar dibanding aku? Uuuh... SIAL! SIAL SIAL SIAAAAAL!" Tenten memukul-mukul lemari bajunya. Tanpa disadari, mata Tenten mengeluarkan bulir-buliran air mata.

TOK TOK TOK... Tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu kamar Tenten.

"MASUK!" seru Tenten. Tenten sedikit menaikkan kepalanya ke atas.

"Neji? Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Umm, aku kesini awalnya hanya untuk memberikan kue dari paman Hiashi ke ibumu. Hari ini, Hanabi berulang tahun," kata Neji.

"Ooooh..." gumam Tenten, kembali menunduk. "Duduk saja di sini," Tenten menawarkan Neji duduk di kasurnya.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya Neji.

"Tidak... Tidak ada... Apa-apa..." jawab Tenten.

Neji menyibakkan poni Tenten yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Tenten?" Neji kaget melihat Tenten menangis.

"A... Apa?" suara Tenten terdengar bergetar.

Neji mengusap air mata yang jatuh ke pipi Tenten. "Apa kau belum siap untuk memberitahu itu?" tanya Neji.

"Emm... Ano..."

"Kalau begitu aku saja, ya," gumam Neji sambil tersenyum.

"Eh?"

Neji mencium pipi Tenten. "Aishiteru, Tenten-chan..."

* * *

Huwaaa! Betul-betul aneh! Gajelas! HUWAAAAA! *disumpel pisang -?-*

Dari depan-depannya sih kayak masih rated K+, tapi di bagian akhirnya... Rated T!

Jadi kutulis di summary-nya rated K+ - T...

Em, ini fic kedua-ku, request from Syu-Ichi Darknesskuroda lewat message.

Buat para senpai, please review ya!


End file.
